WEIRD
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Sarah & her best friend Carrie are pulled into the Labyrinth, when Sarah wishes Carrie away by mistake. *Please read AN*
1. WEIRD - Labyrinth

AN: For those of you who are wondering, no. This isn't a story about Sarah Williams. This is a story about ME and my best friend Carrie. And yes, I know it's hard to believe, but my name IS Sarah. Trust me, I hated it until I saw the Labyrinth. Anyway . . . I'm not sure where I should but this because a lot of weird things happen, and it not only based on the Labyrinth, but also on CATS, and Starlight Express, etc. So please don't be upset. Sorry if it doesn't seem to fit in well. And I supose you could count this as a S/J fic. Not me, but Sarah Williams. Carrie and I become match makers toward the end of the story. ;) LoL! Enjoy!  
  
WEIRD  
  
THE LABYRINTH  
  
"SARAH! Turn that stupid movie off, RIGHT NOW!" Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder in annoyance, and turned around to face her best friend Carrie Hayes. Hands on her hips, and lips pulling into a pout, she glared at her.   
  
"Why should I?" Carrie jumped off the plaid overstuffed couch she was sitting on, and threw her arms in the air.   
  
"Cause it's freakin annoying! That's why!"   
  
"Well forgive me for living!" Sarah spun on her heel, and pushed the stop button. "Happy?"   
  
Carrie Hayes and Sarah Humler were best friends. They didn't look much alike. Carrie was about four feet five or six. Sarah was five foot four. Carrie's hair was blond. Sarah's was gold with blond and red streaks. Not to mention Carrie's eyes were blue, and Sarah's were green. At the moment they were fighting over what to watch. CATS or Dragon Ball Z.   
  
"Yes! Now let's watch DB . . ."   
  
"NO! Not happening! If we can't watch CATS, we can't watch DBZ either! I've got a better idea anyway."   
  
"And what would that be? If it's a musical then . . ."  
  
"It's not a musical!" Sarah shouted, cutting her off. She kneeled down next to a large wood chest, cleared the junk off it, then carefully opened it. Digging inside, she found what she was looking for, and pulled it out. "Bingo!" She handed it to Carrie.   
  
"Labyrinth? What's this about?" Sarah grinned at her.   
  
"You'll see! But I will tell you one thing. David Bowie is absolutely gorgeous, and he's MINE!" Carrie rolled her eyes.   
  
"Whatever." Sarah grabbed the movie, and popped in into the VCR. David Bowie's voice came on.  
  
"It's only forever. Not long at all. Lost and lonely. No one can blame you for walking away. But too much rejection. No love injection. Life can't be easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts little girl. Cause it hurts like hell. But down in the Underground . . ." Carrie, who had resumed her spot back on the couch, looked down at Sarah, one of her eyebrows raised.   
  
"Who's singing?"   
  
"David Bowie. His voice is sexy as hell!" Carrie laughed.   
  
"I'll say!" They turned back to the TV screen. "Who's that?" Carrie asked, as someone ran onto the screen.   
  
"Carrie, shut up, and you'll find out!"   
  
"Sorry!" Sarah held up a finger to her lips. Carrie sighed, and continued watching the movie. About an hour and a half later, Carrie grinned and stretched.   
  
"Tell me you didn't love it! I dare you!" Sarah smiled wickedly in anticipation, knowing the answer she was about to get.   
  
"It sucked." Carrie said simply.   
  
"WHAT?" Sarah shrieked. She grabbed a nearby pillow and held it over her head threateningly.   
  
"I was just kidding!" Carrie held her arms over her face, and peaked through. "It was too cool!" Sarah smiled at her smugly.   
  
"That's better! Now come on!" She said, grabbing her makeup bag. "I have a younger brother who is dying for a make over!" Carrie laughed evilly, and followed Sarah out of the room.   
  
Three hours later, after making a mess of Mickey's face, Sarah and Carrie grabbed the bowl of pop corn they had just made, and ran back upstairs to Sarah's room to watch Labyrinth again. They ended up having a pop corn war, shortly followed by a pillow fight somewhere in the middle of the movie. They settled down again.   
  
'You remind me of the babe." Sarah said sleepily, grabbing a handful of pop corn, and throwing it in Carrie's direction, before pressing the stop button.   
  
"What babe?" Carrie asked with a yawn.   
  
"The babe with the power. Come on. Let's get some sleep girl!" Carrie nodded in agreement, and they both climbed into their sleeping bags.   
  
"Carrie?"   
  
"Huh?" Carrie asked, already half asleep.   
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now!"   
  
"And I wish you would shut . . ." Carrie's sentence was cut off.   
  
"Shut what?" Sarah opened one eye, then the other. "Carrie?" She grabbed her flash light, and flipped it on. "Carrie? All right, where are you? This isn't funny!"   
  
"Of course it's not funny!" Sarah spun around. That sexy English accent was impossible to not recognize.   
  
"Oh come on! What the hell? Shit like this only happens in the movies! You got that bird boy? Now give me my friend back! You don't even look like David Bowie! And trust me, that's an insult, you stupid, goblin loving . . ." The Goblin King shook his head.   
  
"Now, now, now. Such language!"   
  
"It'll get a lot worse if you don't give me Carrie back! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"But you said the words."   
  
"Yeah! So what? Number one, you're not suppose to exist in the first place. Number two, I didn't mean it! And number three, if you turn Carrie into a goblin, I'll personally kick your ass! Now give her back!"   
  
"You obviously know what you have to do."   
  
"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't mean it!"   
  
"You said the words, that's all that matters." Sarah sighed.  
  
"All right. I have thirteen hours to reach the soul of the Labyrinth before Carrie becomes one of you forever. Right?"   
  
"Right. Such a . . ." Sarah spun around.   
  
"Say it, and I'll kill you!" The Goblin King simply smiled, and disappeared. Sarah turned around and found herself facing the huge Labyrinth. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap. Carrie's gonna kill me!" Sarah mumbled to herself, and started toward the entrance of the Labyrinth. "First things first. Where is that helpful little dwarf named Hoggle?" Sarah looked from left to right. Her gaze stopped on two large wooden doors, and a slow smile spread over her face. "The entrance to the Labyrinth." Sarah stepped toward the two large doors. "This will be a piece of ca . . . Oh no. Not going there. I've seen that movie one two many times. Of course that's not too terrible. At least now I know where I'm going." Sarah stepped forward and studied the entrance. The doors were big. Real big. And they were covered with what looked like the glittery stuff from quartz. There was no handle. Sarah pushed against the door with one hand. Nothing happened. She tried with two, leaning against it. It didn't even budge. She screamed and kicked the door as hard as she could. It opened. Sarah smiled.   
  
"Good. Now . . ." Sarah stepped inside the labyrinth, which promptly closed behind her, just missing her foot. "Ah!" Sarah screamed, and threw herself against the wall. She fell through it. "What in the hell! Oi!" Sarah groaned, and stood up. "Where . . . HA! No way! That was way too easy!" Sarah was in the throne room of the Goblin Castle. And there was Carrie. Sitting on the floor, legs crossed, pouting. "CARRIE!" Carrie looked up and glared.   
  
"You! You are such a moron!" Sarah took a slight bow.   
  
"Thanks. I know." Carrie rolled her eyes.   
  
"Can we get out of here?"   
  
"Not so fast." Sarah turned around and glared at Jareth.   
  
"Listen glitter boy. I'm not having this stupid confrontation! I . . . I wish the Jellicles would come and take Carrie and I away right now! Jareth . . . Oppes!" Carrie and Jareth both blinked in surprise and then all three disappeared! 


	2. WEIRD - CATS

THE JUNKYARD  
  
The Jellicles were lounging in the Junkyard completely unaware of what was going on just a few blocks away . . .   
  
Demeter screamed and tried to shield Jemima from Macavity. Macavity growled and grabbed Demeter by the throat, slamming her against the alley wall. There was a flash of lightning. No, three flashes of lightning. One hit Demeter, one hit Jemima, and one hit Macavity. All three were momentarily stunned. The black and white tabby watching from the shadows turned tail and ran toward the Junkyard without a second glance. He had to get help!  
  
"What the . . ." Carrie glanced down at herself. She had black and ginger fur . . . White underbelly and claws . . . "I'm a friggin cat!" She screamed, and looked up as someone moaned with pain. Demeter or Sarah had just kicked Macavity or Jareth right where he lived. Jareth fell to the floor moaning in pain while Sarah rubbed her soar neck.   
  
"Bastard!" She hissed. She studied herself. "Wait a second . . ." Carrie glared at her. "Carrie?"   
  
"In the fur sweet heart! This is all your fault!" Sarah shrugged.   
  
"Ooopes?" Jareth moaned.   
  
"Jareth?"   
  
"What?" He squeaked.   
  
"Um . . . sorry." Sarah said, helping him up.   
  
"MACAVITY!" Someone growled. Carrie, Sarah, and Jareth all looked up.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Release our Jellicles now!" Said a silver and black tabby. Sarah slapped her forehead.   
  
"Jeez! Jareth, YOU'RE Macavity! They think you're trying to kill us . . . I think."   
  
"Why would I do that?"   
  
"Because Macavity's the bad guy! Just let me handle this!" She whispered to him. "Munku sweet heart! It's ok! Cool you're jets! Mac's on our side." The Jellicles looked at Demeter, stunned.   
  
"But, Demi! He tried to kill you! He rapped you and forced you to have kittens with him! He . . ."   
  
"Um, no he didn't! We're, ah, mates! Ya! We're mates." The Jellicles jaws, could they have dropped that far, would have gone strait to China. "Isn't that right . . . Sweetheart?" Sarah circled her arm around the Goblin King's waist and pinched his back hard. He winced and nodded. Sarah turned and gave the Jellicle's a wide grin.   
  
"But you said . . ."   
  
"I didn't want you to be mad at me. Mac's really a nice guy!"   
  
"But Demi . . ."   
  
"Please let him stay!" Sarah jumped in before Munkustrap could finish. Munku turned to the tribe then back to Sarah. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off again.   
  
"THANK YOU! You're the best! Come on Mac, Jemima! Lets go home." Sarah said, grabbing Jareth and Carrie and pulling them away from the tribe.   
  
"Demeter, the junkyards the other way!"   
  
"But we live in the lair!" Sarah shouted back, not sure who she was talking too, but knowing they had to get out of there and fast. As soon as they were safely at a distance Sarah threw herself back against the wall and slipped to the floor, breathing hard. "Oh my gosh!" She grinned and looked up at Carrie and Jareth. "That was a close one!" The two glared at her stonily and the smile slipped from her face. "Oh come on guys! Like you could have done any better?"   
  
"But we weren't the ones to wish that the JELLICLES would come and take us away! Of all the stupid, I swear to . . . YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Carrie screamed. Sarah rolled her eyes.   
  
"Talk about a boost to the ego! Speaking of ego . . . How's his majesty holding up over there?" Carrie and Sarah turned to were Jareth had been standing. He was gone. "Crap!" Sarah hissed. "Jareth?" Suddenly a trash can began to thrash around. Sarah jumped back, then grinned. "I see we've gotten our selves stuck!"   
  
"Not quite." Jareth replied calmly from behind her.   
  
"WHAT THE . . . Don't do that!" Sarah and Carrie screamed.   
  
"Sorry." Jareth said distractedly. He was reading something.   
  
"All right! Lets try this again." Sarah said. "I wish the . . ."   
  
"Starlight Express?" Jareth said, temporally drowning out Sarah's voice.   
  
" . . . would come and take Jareth, Carrie, and I away. Right now!"   
  
"Oh no!" Carrie groaned. The three disappeared. 


End file.
